1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamp for joining two sections of kitchen countertop and the like and, in particular, relates to a butt clamp and a method of use therefor whereby a kitchen countertop can be joined along a mitered edge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to join sections of countertop at corner miter joints by using a method that is often referred to as "LOCKTITE" (a trade mark). In using the LOCKTITE method, four keyhole-shaped slots are machined into the particle board substrate along each of the mating surfaces forming a joint. A quick setting cement or adhesive is applied to each surface and they are roughly aligned. Next, two small rectangular plates are connected by a stud and two nuts and are inserted into each keyhole astride the joint. The final alignment is made as the nuts are tightened. This operation requires skill and experience in order to obtain an acceptable result without damage to the joint. It is difficult to get the joint tight while simultaneously ensuring that an upper surface of the two sections is level. During the alignment process, the countertop is usually hammered or tapped to assist in the alignment. When working with a quick setting adhesive, the work must be completed quickly and efficiently. If it is not done properly, the two sections will not be aligned or the two sections can be damaged during the tapping and hammering. Also, when the keyhole-shaped slots are machined into the particle board substrate, there remains only a thin layer of countertop. When the countertop is installed at a site, the countertop can become damaged if too much force is exerted onto the top in the area of the joint. Due to the reduced thickness, the countertop is weaker at the joint than it is at other areas. Since the known method of joining two sections of countertop is difficult to accomplish and requires a great deal of expertise, the sections of countertop are joined at the manufacturing site using a LOCKTITE machine and fitting benches. The sections are not joined in the field. Once the two sections are joined, the countertop is extremely cumbersome and heavy and must be handled with extreme care to prevent damage. The countertop is then shifted to a site for installation purposes while the two sections remain joined together.
Before shipping, the countertop must be stored by the manufacturer. As the two sections are usually joined at right angles to one another, the resulting countertop is L-shaped and requires additional floor space for storage. Both sections cannot easily be covered with a protective covering as such a covering would be much too expensive.
Further, if a LOCKTITE joint leaks and water gets into the joint, as the thickness of the countertop is minimal, this can cause bumping to occur in the upper surface of the countertop. Further, as these countertops are generally used in kitchens, bathrooms, laundry rooms and the like of residential dwellings, if a countertop becomes damaged during transit or during installation, the installer requests a replacement countertop from the manufacturer on an urgent basis. To respond to this urgency, the manufacturer must delay its regular output.